


Сияй мне

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Каждый день он смотрит на него с неба





	Сияй мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shine on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823293) by [lunasenzanotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte). 



> написано по заявке. Серхио - Пан, Фернандо - Гелиос
> 
> от переводчика:  
> крошечная зарисовка, случайно найденная, но в самое сердце.

Каждый день он наблюдает за ним с неба - как он веселится с нимфами, приглядывает за стадами на пастбищах; и слушает его игру на тростниковой флейте. Он - прекрасный, радостный, значительно менее одинокий, чем тот, кто смотрит, и он не может наглядеться. Иногда он почти забывает продолжить свое бесконечное путешествие, едва не сжигая почву, иссушая воды.

Он, должно быть, заметил, такую привязанность сложно пропустить. Он ласкает гладкую кожу спины другого бога нежными лучами, каждый раз делая ее чуть темнее. Осмелев, касается невесомым поцелуем его волос, окрашивая некоторые пряди в золото. Он думает, что другой бог тоже любит внимание, нежась в лучах света, лаская золотые посевы. Но Солнце должно продолжать свой путь, а пастбища и стада нуждаются в уходе, и нет времени на любезности.

Однажды они наконец встречаются на Олимпе, и бог природы берет поводья колесницы из его рук, обжигаясь, но не обращая на это ни малейшего внимания, и кладет его на холодную вечернюю траву. Длиннее ночи мир еще не видел.


End file.
